Why Did This Happen?
by Marik's girl
Summary: The first thing that Tabitha Anderson knew was that she was taking out the trash - the next she finds herself in anicient Egypt and meets the King of Thieves that just so happen to drive her crazy. How is she going to get home? But will he let her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** I found this laying around in my computer and thought why not upload it? Don't hurt me, this is an old story. Although I never did finished it, it did spark my interest again.

**A/N: **I change some things around. It's pretty much the same plot, I just didn't like how the first chapter went. So this chapter was rewritten from the original one. So I hope it doesn't confuse anyone... I'm thinking of doing the same to Chapter One as well.

_**Why Did This Happen?  
Prologue**_

"AIIIEEEE!"

A girl ran as fast as her legs could take her. Two men ran after her, trying to catch her. "Get back here!" One of the thieves yelled. She looked over her shoulder and groaned. She looked up ahead and tried to run faster. How did she get in this situation in the first place? That was the question that still puzzled even her. All that she remembered was that she was taking out the trash for her mother...

_**{ Flash Back }**_

The brown haired girl with blonde highlights sighed as she laid on her bed with her eyes closed. Her hands are behind her head as she listens to "Dave Matthews Band" that was playing on the radio. The sixteen year old was bored out of her mind - it was spring break and all of her friends were visiting their families out of town. Her big brother was spending his 1-year-Anniversary with his wife, her father had to go to work tonight; because a co-worker decided he or she didn't want to come into work. It was just her and her mother at home right now and she really wanted to do something and not stay in the house all day.

"Tabitha!"

Tabitha Anderson open her blue-green eyes at the voice of her mother from down stairs. She sighed wondering what her mother wanted - maybe she wanted her to do something? "Yeah?" she asked not moving from her spot on the bed. "Can you take out the trash, please?" Tabitha sighed; well it was better then anything she suppose... it wasn't like she was doing anything and most of her home work was caught up and it was the beginning of spring break. "Sure thing mom, I'll be down in a minute!" the teenager replied as sat up in her bed and placed her legs over the side of the bed and then stood up. She walked over to her end stand and turned off her radio, she then grabbed her blue jean jacket and slipped it on. She went and grabbed her light blue and white tennis shoes and slipped them on. She then open her door and walked out of her room and went down stairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the trash bags (her mom was doing some early cleaning.) and told her mother that she would be right back.

She went outside of her apartment and went over to the trash bin and then threw away the trash. But just as she was about to go back to the apartment, a bright light began to blind her. "What?" she question as she held up her arms to cover her eyes from the blinding light. The light then surrounded her and she disappeared within thin air - no trace was left behind.

**::::: **

Tabitha groaned as she slowly open her blue-green eyes. She blinked once, then twice. She began to sit up, but regretted it as soon as she did - she grabbed her head in pain, her head was throbbing. "Ohhh... my head." she groaned softly. What in the world happen? All that she remembered was taking out the trash for her mom and the next thing she saw was that blinding light... ' What in the world was that light anyways? ' she thought to herself in question. But as she was lost in her thoughts and because of the throbbing in her head, she didn't notice _three men_ standing a few feet away from her. "Well, look what we have here - a young girl." Tabitha blinked when she heard the male's voice, she looked up and saw three Egyptian men... with a look in their eyes that she did not like at all. She had a very bad feeling about those three men. She then stood up, ignoring the throb in her head and backed away slowly away from three men.

The first man that had spoke first, grinned at her. He took a hold of her small wrist in his strong bronze hand. "Where do you think your going girl?" he asked as he leaned forward, Tabitha glared at him. "Away from you!" she said in a flat tone. She then did something that neither of the men would think any girl or women would do... she kneed him in the groin - hard. He dropped his hold on her as he doubled over in pain and dropped to the ground while holding his precious _jewels_. The other two Egyptian men gasped with wide eyes. Then they saw her turned around and dashed away from them as fast as she could.

**{ End Flash Back }**

Tabitha sighed. ' Why does this always happen to me? ' she thought to herself. This wasn't the first time she had found her self in trouble... she just got pissed of easily, it really wasn't that hard - she got her temper from her father (but even though her dad had a temper, he was really a nice guy.) Then something caught her eyes, a building of some sort - maybe she could lose the men that were chasing her if she went into their? Not wanted the men to catch her, she ran inside but froze as she saw what kind of place it was. She sweat dropped as she glanced around. ' Is this some kind of bar or something? ' everyone turned when they heard the door slam open and they looked straight at her. Everyone inside were men, besides some women that were serving them drinks and such. It was the owner of the place that spoke up.

"Get out! This is no place for a child!"

"Uhh..." Tabitha sweat dropped, _again_. But before she could say anything else - two men rushed in. The two men that were chasing her. "Got you now girl!" one of the thieves said as he ruffly took a hold of her arm, making her gasp in shock as she stared at him with wide eyes. Not to far away was a young Egyptian who was sitting down and having a drink - he saw what was happening out of the corner of his violet colored eyes. "Your going to pay for kicking our boss." he heard one of them say, the one that had grabbed her. He watched as the girl glared at the man with a heated gaze, clearly angry. The girl surprised the man, even the tomb robber. She took her free hand and made a fist and punched the man that was holding her arm in the face, making the man loose his grip on her as he held his face in pain; she then punched him in the gut - hard, making him double over in pain. She then kicked the other thief in the stomach making him fall down onto the ground, while gripping his stomach in pain.

Everyone inside watched as she ran out of the place in a rush. Not wanting to deal with the men that she just beaten up. Everyone was in shock. The tomb robber on the hand grinned at the sight. It wasn't every day you saw a girl or a women defend herself like she had... she was interesting. Without anyone knowing, the King of Thieves was gone as well...

**:::::**

He followed her into a dark ally. What made him follow her, he wasn't so sure... but she was different then most females that he had seen or met. For one, she looked different. Her skin was fair looking, he knew right away that she was not an Egyptian because of her skin color. And her eye color was different as well. A beautiful blue-green color that he had never seen before. Was she a Greek? But didn't the ones from Greece have yellow hair and blue eyes? She did have yellow hair, but it was only highlighted in her beautiful wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders. He saw the girl stop and drop to her knees - clearly tired out from all the running, she was panting hard as she tried to catch her breath. "I-I think - I lost t-them." she said in a shaky breath as she put her hand to her chest, trying to calm down. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself softly with a frown on her pretty face.

"How about you die!"

She froze when she heard the males voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw the very man that she had kicked in the groin. He looked quite angry. (And who wouldn't if they got kicked there...) she looked at the man's hand and saw him gripping a knife in his hand, a very sharp knife... she gulped as she looked at the man, an uneasy look went across her face. ' I'm gonna die! ' those thoughts ran though her mind as she watched as the man slowly moved closer to her. He gave her a look that said I-gonna-take-great-pleasure-in-this, kind of look. And for once in her life, she was scared.

"Touch the girl and you will be the one wishing for a death wish." said a deep voice, one of clear authority. A very masculine voice. She blinked and looked up. She saw the man whirl around to look at who would dare interrupt him. There standing against a wall was a tall man of eighteen with bronze colored skin, short pale purple messy hair. Violet colored eyes that looked cold and uncaring. Three scars on his right cheek. Two going down from his eye to his cheek and one across. He is wearing a white shendyt that was draped around his hips. A red and white robe that was left open so that you see his well muscled chest. Around his ankles are a pair of golden anklets and on his feet are a pair of white slip on shoes. The man pointed a finger at the younger Egyptian man. "Bakura!" the man growled out as he narrowed his eyes at him. "This is none of your concern!" he said flatly with anger in his eyes.

"Leave the girl alone." Bakura said darkly; even for someone as young as he was, Tabitha had a feeling that you just don't mess with a guy like Bakura. But the man being the moron that he was didn't move. "I don't care if you're the _King of Thieves! _The girl is mine!" the man growled out. Tabitha on the other hand got pissed off like no tomorrow. She glared at hole right through idiot man's bald head. She balled her fist as she closed her eyes in anger as a vain popped out on the side of her head. ' What does this moron think he is anyways? ' she thought as the vain throbbed. Bakura on the other hand narrowed his violet eyes. When he was mad, all hell broke loose. Before anyone knew it - he was no longer against the wall, but right in front of the man and gripped his wrist painfully. Putting presser on it so that the wrist broke and the man gave a painful cry in pain as the knife fell from his now broken hand.

The man tried to get Bakura's hand off of his wrist, but the young man's grip was strong. Tabitha had open her eyes when she heard a cry of pain. She gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands. ' He's broke his wrist! ' she thought in shock. She watched as Bakura leaned closer to the man's face, a scowl on his face. "Would you like for me to repeat myself? Or would you rather I brake some more of your bones?" he hissed out in anger.

"No! Please stop! I won't go near her!"

"Good."

With that, Bakura took a hold of the man's tunic and threw him into the wall. Making the man cry out in clear pain. As best as he could, the bald Egyptian man got up and ran out of the ally way, leaving Bakura and Tabitha alone. Tabitha stared in pure shock, she had never seen anyone fight like that before. She let her hands drop into her lap as she looked at Bakura. She watched as he turned back around and she gasped, not sure of what this man was going to do next... Bakura smirked at her as he looked at the sixteen year old girl. He was now able to get a some what better look at her. Even though she was sitting on the ground, from when he saw her running from before - he guessed that she was about 5' 5" in height, she was short compared to his own 5' 11" in height. Her clothes were... odd looking. Something that he never seen a women or girl wear before. She is wearing a white tee shirt with a blue jean jacket, baggy tan cargo pants, white socks and light blue and white tennis shoes on her feet.

He looked into her innocent looking blue-green eyes. A virgin... maybe? But even though she had innocent looking eyes, he could tell that she was afraid and shocked.

Tabitha notice that he was looking at her up and down and she blushed. She then watched as he looked back at her face and saw that she was red as a tomato. She glared at him. "What are you looking at." there she goes again; speaking before thinking it over because she was embarrassed or angry. He smirked at her demand. She did have some nice curves under those baggy clothing... "You know..." he began. She sooo didn't like the look in his violet eyes, it gave her the chills and it went straight down her spine. "Wearing that could get you into trouble." he said with a grin. Her jaw dropped as her blush redden.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes!"

This girl sure blushed a lot - and she was fun to tease. A very interesting girl indeed.

He then started to walk away from her. "Hay! Wait a minute!" Bakura stopped and looked over his shoulder. She stood up from the ground and looked him. "Um." she said softly, trying to find the words to say to him and to calm her bright red blush that was on her cheeks. "Thank you for saving me... and..." she began as she bowed. "And what?" she glared at him, making Bakura smirk at her as he turned to face the girl. She hated that smirk of his... this was just hard for her to say - for her at least. She just wasn't use to asking people. She straighten her back and looked away from him. "Can- can you take me with -y-you?" she asked as she stumbled a bit on her words. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her as he looked at her oddly. "What?" he question as he stared at the girl. A blush appeared on her cheeks once more.

"I - I know that you don't know me at all, but I'm- lost and I don't know where to go and I have no place to go to at the moment." she said with a slight sigh as she spoke. He stayed silent as he looked at the girl before him. Yep this was it. He was gonna leave her in the dust... yep, her life was doom... she could feel it! She was stupid for asking such a thing-

"Are you coming?" he asked in a slight irritated voice. She blinked and looked up into his eyes with surprise written on her face. Bakura stood a foot away from her, waiting for Tabitha to follow him. Bakura didn't know what came over him as he said those words. Normally he wouldn't care if something happen to the girl or not. That was just him. Maybe it was because he wanted to see what made this girl tick? "Are you coming or not?" he asked again. She stared for a moment, not sure what she should do, but then made up her mind. "Ah... yes." she said in a quite tone as she followed the great King of Thieves.

_**End Prologue**_

…. yeah, kind of odd - this is _old,_ later on it will get better - I hope -_-


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl**

**Note: **Here is chapter one :) I'm glad that I finally got it done. The original chapter was much short then this, but I hope you like. I think I'll fix some of the stuff in the prologue. Anyways enjoy XD

**Thanks to:** Kirika, Forgotten Shadow Dweller

**.: Why Did This Happen? :.  
Written by: **Marik's girl

**Chapter 1  
.: _The Past?_ :.**

Tabitha dunk her head in the cold water and then came back up for air, she sighed. ' Where am I? ' she thought to herself as she leaned up against the bath tub that she was in. She could not understand what was going on... all she knew was that she was taking out the trash for her mom and the next thing she found herself here! But what was here? She knew that the ones chasing her are Egyptian and so was teenager/young man that had taken her in his home. What even possessed her into even asking him to take her along with? She had no idea - but she thought it would be her best bet if she went with him because he saved her life... but was that really a wise chose on her part? As thoughts ran though her head - she never noticed the king of thieves inter the room where she was bathing. He stood their with a smirk on his face as he looked a the fair skinned girl. "You having fun?" she whipped her head to where he was and her blue-green eyes widen; she turned seven shades of red and she covered her chest and dove in the water, making the water cover over her shoulders so he couldn't see her naked body. A grin formed on his lips. "Embarrassed?" she looked away from him turned a darker red color. "Will you get out!" she muttered; oh how she wanted to die right now! How could he be so calm being in the same room with a girl that was naked and in the tub?

"Here." said Bakura as he threw down clothes on the ground. She blinked and back over to him, but he had already left and closed the door on his way out. She grumbled some 'unpleasant' words under her breath as she got out of the tub and dried herself off. She put on the clothes that Bakura had giving her, she wanted to put on her old clothes - but they had become dirty with all that she did today. She sighed as she open the door and closed it behind her. As she walked out, Bakura saw her. The clothes that he had giving her belonged to his mother - when she was still alive. It was a long sleeve brown dress that went down just above her fair colored ankles, on her feet a pair of sandy colored slip on shoes. He grinned when she turned away from, a slight pink blush formed on her cheeks because of embarrassment at what happen in the bath. He did have to admit that his mothers dress did fit her well, but as to why he _even_ let her wear it was beyond him. He had never let any of the women that he had slept with get any where near his mothers things that he had. If they even dared to touch anything, it would be their death wish.

But there was something about this girl. The many women that he had been with would hardly be embarrassed... they held no embarrassment when showing their naked bodies. Bakura sat up from the place that he was at. "You can sleep over their, I'm going out." he said firmly as he pointed to an open room. "Ah! Your going out? At this time of night?" she asked as she blinked her eyes; but even though she wanted to know, it really wasn't any of her business. He narrowed his blood red eyes at her. "I can do what I want girl." she didn't like his tone of voice and she only glared at him as he ignored her and with that walked out of the house and closed it behind him. "Jerk!" she then let out a sigh, clearly annoyed look on her face. She then looked over at the room that Bakura had pointed to. She walked into the small room that had some sort of blankets on the ground and a cushion of some sort to lay your head on to sleep. There was a oil lamp not to far from place that she was going to sleep. She laid down and was surprised at how soft the martial was. It reminded her of her soft and warm bed - which was odd. Thoughts were running though her head - how did she get into this situation? What was the real reason why she asked to come with him? She kept thinking it was because he saved her and she had no idea where she was - but maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here... she sighed once again that night as she blew out the small flame of the oil lamp and closed her eyes.

' I think I'll sleep on it. ' she then fell asleep with that thought in mind.

Hours later the king of thieves walked into the house with his stolen goods, he walked into his room and hid the items away from sight. After he did that he walked towards the other room where Tabitha was asleep in. She slept on her side, her breathing steady as her chest moved up and down slowly. The dress that he had given her had ridden up a bit, but did not go above her knees. He had never seen someone with fair skin before; to him her skin was pale looking. He had seen brown hair before, but in yellow in it. But what he never seen before was her blue-green eyes. He had to admit that she was pretty, but not as beautiful as some of the Egyptian women that he had been with. He narrowed his blood red eyes. What possessed him to take in this girl? He shook his head and went back into his room, took off his open robes and then laid down blankets and fell asleep..

**:::::**

**.: Dream :.**

She was running in the endless darkness; she felt like her chest was going to com-bust. "Dad? Mom? Big brother? Where are you?" tears ran down Tabitha's face as she stopped running and she fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands as she cried. "I need you!" she cried out. "_Don't cry..._" she removed her hands from her face as her eyes, her eyes widen when she heard his deep voice. Had she heard that voice from somewhere before? She gasped when she felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her waist; he pulled her against his strong chest and he put his chin near her neck. She blushed. The ones that she had ever hugged was her father, her big brother and sometimes her close friend Nick. But she was never hugged by some strange person that she did not know - at least she thought she didn't know him... but his voice.

"_Don't cry... I'm right here..._" he said softly into her ear.

**.: End Dream :. **

Tabitha's eyes open and she shot up in bed gasping as she grabbed her head with her hands. ' Who was that? ' she thought to herself as sweat went down her face. ' Who was that guy? ' she let go of her head as she swallowed hard. '… and why did I feel safe in his arms? That voice... it sounds so familiar... do I know him? ' she thought with a blush. She shook her head, she was just going crazy. She muttered something under her breath as stood up from the ground; she walked over to her sandy colored slip on shoes and put them on her feet. ' I need to think about getting home and not some guy holding me. ' she walked out of the room that she was sleeping in and looked around the corner. ' Either he is not here or he is asleep. ' Tabitha thought as she continued to look around. Satisfied that the cost was clear, she made sure that she was not heard and headed towards the front door. She then heard a deep voice mixed with a growl in it. "What are you doing girl?" she froze at Bakura's words and turned around so that she could face him. He was leaning against a wall lazily, only wearing a shendyt around his hips. A blush threatened to form on her cheeks and a tiny pink one did form. Why was he only wearing that DAMN thing around his hips? Did he not have any modesty at all!? And dammit! She was almost at the door!

Damn him and his _sexy body!_

That so didn't cross her mind...

She glared at him the best as she could. "Would you stop calling me that! I'm sixteen for crying out loud!" she shouted in anger, Bakura only smirked at the teenage girl. "Want me to call you women?" he said with a smirk on his handsome face. "NO!" yelled Tabitha with pure anger going through every nerve in her body. "Call me by my name!" "Can't." he said simply. She narrowed her blue-green eyes. "And why not?" she demanded as marched right up to him and got so close to his face that there noses barely touched. "You have not told me." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tabitha fell down anime style and sweat dropped - she grumbled while Bakura raised an eyebrow at her. She stood up and stood away from, not wanting to be to close. She just so happens to have her fathers temper and most of the time she does not know what she is doing when she is angry. She looked back at him - still angry. "It's Tabitha." she then looked away from him. Why did he make her so mad. Bakura looked at her. ' She has a temper... it'll get her in trouble one day. ' then something cross his mind. ' Tabitha... is that not a Greek name? ' "Are you from Greece?" he asked. She blinked as she turned and looked at him once more. "No... why would you think that?" she asked confused at his question.

"Your name. It is a Greek name." Her eyes went wide with understanding. "I'm not Greek. My parents just liked the name." she said. "Do your parents know the meaning of the name?" he asked with a smirk. A vain popped out of her head. "Of course they do! My name means gazelle!" she said with a glare. "I don't picture you as one." he said with a grin. She wanted to kill him! It was just a name! A name that she did like, even if the meaning was about a animal... but that wasn't the point! She huffed and walked away from him and sat down on the ground. Bakura stayed silent as he watched her, then he turned around and left the room without her knowing because her back was facing away from him. She looked over her shoulder and saw him come out of his room. His robe in hand. He slipped it on and she notice that he was wearing everything when she first saw him in the alley. "Get up, were going to the market place." she looked away from him - her back still facing him and her hands in her lap.

"I'm staying here." she said in a stern voice. He walked over to her, his steps heavy. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip as he pulled her up ruffly; she winched. "Let go of me!" he glared at her. "I said we are going! I didn't ask if you wanted to go." her eyes widen as she looked into his angry blood red eyes. A shiver went down her spine as she looked at him, she swallowed hard. It was a mistake to come here. She nodded anyways. She had to watch what she said around him; he was trouble... trouble that she needed to get away from. He let go of her arms and to her hand into his and dragged her with him to the market place.

**:::::**

Tabitha _really_wished that she never ran into the group of Egyptians... because she was stupid and asked this seventeen year old if she could come with him. That was a _very_ big _**mistake**_ on her part. She watched as Bakura let go of her hand and she followed him without a word. He grabbed a piece of fruit and put it in his brown bag that was around his waist without the Egyptian that was selling it notice. No one else seem to notice as well... but she did. He was fast when he did it, and she was surprised that she even notice. She stayed silent though. Bakura waited a bit until the sells men could not see them and stopped, making Tabitha stop as well. He pulled out _two_ pieces of fruit. She was shocked; she thought for sure he only took one. He turned to her and handed her a piece of fruit. "Eat." he said simply.

She paused for a moment as she looked at the fruit in his hand. The bastard stole it... but, she was hungry. She sighed as she took it from him. "Thank you." He only turned away from her and bit into his fruit - her eyebrow twitched. ' Jerk. ' She bit into her piece of fruit as he began to walk again and she continued to follow him. ' I can't believe I am eating stolen food. ' after she finished, she notice that they were walking away from the market place and not towards his place that he lived at. Her eyes narrowed, wondering where in the world he was taking her. It only took a little while before they came to a run down house - but the time to get there seemed longer because she was in a panic of where he was taking her. She wondered why they even stopped at such a place. They stopped walking and she watched as Bakura knocked on the door.

She watched as the door open to reveal a sixteen year old Egyptian. He was tall, but only a couple inches shorter then Bakura. Beautiful light blonde hair that went just over his bronze colored shoulders. Cold narrow violet eyes, but you could see some humor in them. He is wearing a sandy brown tunic with some sort of brown belt around his waist. His ears are pierced with golden earrings. A golden choker around his neck, golden wrist bands and golden ankle bands. He is also wearing a pair of sandy brown slip on shoes. "Bakura." he acknowledged. "I'm here to get my stuff from last night." Bakura said; the teenager only nodded his head, knowing exactly what his _**stuff **_was. He moved out of the way and let Bakura in, not noticing that Tabitha was with Bakura. They walked inside and Tabitha closed the door behind her. "Sit over there." Bakura ordered and she did so without saying a word.

When Egyptian heard Bakura's voice, he noticed the teenage girl that was now in the house. She was light skinned, something that he had never really seen but heard of. He wondered where she had come from... because no light skin person was from Egypt; at least that he knew of. The girl was beautiful in her own right... especially her eyes - a color that he had never seen before. He would have to say that the color of her eyes made her unique, but of course he wasn't sure if anyone else of her people had the same color eyes... maybe they did, maybe not? He then looked at Bakura. "Who is she?" he asked, wanting to know who this beautiful girl was. "Just someone I found that was running away from some men." the Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "And you saved her? How very _unlike_ you Bakura." he said the last part with a smirk. At hearing this, she looked up at Bakura. ' Why did he say that for? ' she thought to herself. Bakura only glared at the teenage boy.

"Just give me my things, _Malik!_"

Malik stayed silent as he shook his head at his partner in crime. Sometimes he just did not understand Bakura. He then walked away and grabbed a brown bag and then walked back to Bakura and gave him the bag. He took the brown bag without saying a thing but gave Malik a glare non the less. Tabitha watched as the two Egyptians talked. But even though she was watching the two, she had other things going through her mind. She knew the main thing was to get away from Bakura... but as many times as that run though her head - she didn't know how she was going to do it. She had to find some kind of opening somewhere and she needed to find it fast. She then heard Bakura voice; telling her that they were leaving... and he just so happen to say. "Girl, were going." she only glared at the Egyptian and he only smirked at her because he knew that it royally pissed her off. She wanted to strangle that bastard.

She stood up from her sitting place and walked over to him. Then the three heard banging on the door. "_**We know you are in their! Open up!**_" Tabitha was startled at the angry voices from just out side of the door. Malik only groaned in frustration. "Oh Ra! It's the pharaoh's guards!" Tabitha's eyes widen. ' Pharaoh's guards? A minute.. what? ' Malik turned to the both of them. "Hurry, go out the back! I'll stall them." Bakura only nodded at his friend and partner. He then took a hold of Tabitha's hand and they both rushed out of the house. Tabitha felt that her brain was in a cyclone. She was becoming totally confused now. Pharaoh's were long dead for thousands of years ago! The only way there was any Pharaoh's _alive_ is if she traveled back into the past! But that was impossible! Nothing like that could happen. She looked at Bakura with wide eyes. "W-what is going on!?" she asked as she panic. He stayed silent for a moment, not sure if he wanted to tell this girl anything. "They are after me." he said simply as they continued to run. She gasped in surprised. "The pharaoh's guards are after you? What did you do? Kill someone?" she really hoped he didn't kill someone... "... I'm the king of thieves." he said with a grin.

Her mouth open then closed. ' Great! He's not just a thief, he's the _king of thieves_. I sooo need to get away from this guy! ' then Tabitha being the some what klutz that she is, tripped and fell down, making Bakura fall down as well _**and**_ making them fall and roll down the sandy hill. Between the fall/roll, Bakura let go of her hand - finally they stopped rolling and Tabitha landed on her back with Bakura right on top of her. His hand laid beside her head; one hand on each side. He looked into her eyes and she blushed a very deep red color - and then she became even redder when he leaned closer to her. So close that their noses touched. ' What is he doing! ' she thought in a panic state. She wanted him off of her! And she wanted him off now! Bakura on the other hand was a different story. By Ra! Her eyes were beautiful. He didn't know what it was, but he felt himself leaning towards this girl. This plain, tempered girl. As he looked at her, he felt a pull. A pull that wanted to kiss the girl that was underneath him. And he felt himself leaning forward... but was cut short when he heard voices.

"Do you see them?" ask a guard. "No." said the other. "Let us head back to the Pharaoh, he is waiting for us." Bakura waited until he heard the foot steps retreat before he go off the blushing girl, he then walked over towards the bag that was dropped and put it over his shoulder. Tabitha sat up and placed her hands on her flaming red cheeks and tried to control her blush. ' D-did he just try to kiss me. ' she was glad that those guards at interrupted him from doing so; she after all never been kissed before and she didn't want her first kiss to be with him. ' What have I gotten my self into? ' "Get up, it is going to be awhile before we get back to my place." he said as he started to walk - she sighed and stood up and followed him.

**:::::**

**{ The Palace }**

A seventeen year old Egyptian Pharaoh sat at his throne. He looked up as his guards walked in through the palace doors. They bowed. "Did you find him?" even though he was young, he held authority and was wise beyond his years. "No my pharaoh, but one of the guards thought that he saw a girl with him." This seemed to spark his interest. "A girl?" the head guard nodded his head. "Was she in dealings with him?" asked the pharaoh. "I am not sure, my pharaoh. That I know of, Bakura partners with no one. Much less a girl, though I do find it quite odd myself." The head guard said. The pharaoh stayed silent. "You are dismissed."

"As you command, my pharaoh." he said as the guards bowed and left the throne room. The pharaoh narrowed his ruby red eyes. ' A girl with Bakura? I wonder who she is? '

**::::: **

It was late at night before Bakura and Tabitha returned to Bakura's home. She sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Everything hurt! And she had thought for sure that she was going to faint because of the hot weather. She always did get sick during the really hot days... she was just glad that she could sit down and- she jumped when Bakura placed raw meat in front of here. ' What the hell? ' she then looked up at tomb robber. "Cook this." he said in a flat tone. She gave him a look. "What?" he leaned forward towards her face and she sweated at how close he was. "As long as you here, you will do as I say. So cook it!" she wanted to say something back at him, but kept her mouth shut. She muttered something as he moved away from her. "Fine! Where do I cook it at?"

**{ Later That Night }**

After eating went back to the room that she was given to sleep in, but she did not go to sleep. She sighed as she laid on her sighed. ' I really need to watch what I say when I'm around him. ' she had only known him for two days and she wish that she never met him. Sure, she was glad that he save her and all - but it was stupid of her to go with him. But as she was getting to know him... she just began to hate him more and more and it was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes. She then saw his red eyes... his blood red eyes. In all her life she never seen such a eye color before and it almost gave her the creeps. She moved her legs up to her chest as she soon fell asleep.

**:::::**

She saw a figure walking towards her slowly, she couldn't really make out what he looked like... but then she froze when she saw blood red colored eyes. She tried to move away, but she was frozen to the spot and he continued to draw closer towards her. He then stopped in front of Tabitha and lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her wide blue-green eyes. She was starting to feel light headed and she did not know why. He then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own in a demanding kiss and she felt her heart flutter. She felt weak and she felt like her knees were going to go out. Why was this person kissing her? She felt herself kiss him back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. But they soon parted for air; they both breathed heavy and she felt him move his head between her neck and shoulder. "I love you..." he whispered softly.

Tabitha bolted upwards, sweat going down her face. Her eyes wide with shock with the dream that she just had. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and laid back down. ' What is wrong with me? Why am I having these dreams all of a sudden?

About a hour or two later she heard something from the other room. She got up from the covers that she was sleeping on and walked out of her room. As she walked, she notice the sounds were coming from Bakura's room. She slowly walked to the door and pushed it open and was surprised at what she saw. Bakura was twisting and turned on his covers - sweat going down his face - he looked like he was in pain... like he was having a nightmare. At that moment, she felt worried... what ever it was, he had a terrified look on his face. She walked closer to him. She wanted to wake him up from whatever he nightmare was having. She knelled down next to him and grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him awake. "Bakura, wake up!" the next thing she knew Bakura had grabbed her and pulled her down onto the covers with force and she let out an "Eeep" when she found herself yet again underneath him.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded.

_**End Chapter One **_

Cliffhanger XD

What will Bakura do to poor Tabitha? You'll just have to see till the next chapter =)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh!

**Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson © Marik's Girl**

**Note:** Here is the second chapter of "Why Did This Happen?" Hope it doesn't suck -_-; I'll fix the mistakes later (because I'm sure there are some.) It's late and I'm tired...

**Thanks to:** Forgotten Shadow Dweller, Nova2AceGirl

**Chapter Two  
**_The Kiss_

**Written by: Marik's girl**

Tabitha's eyes went wide as she looked into his angry ruby-red eyes. She was caught between the bedding and having a half naked Bakura hover over her with both of her wrists pinned to the bedding by both of his strong bronze colored hands. She felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute... she hardly was scared of anyone, but this man scared the wits out of her - she was frozen, she didn't know what to do. All that she could see and hear was how angry he was. Bakura looked into her scared blue-green eyes as he held her down in a tight grip. Who did this girl think she was? Coming into his room, when she was not wanted. No one was allowed in his room... ever! "What are you doing here." his harsh voice broke her out of her shock, but she was still scared as she looked at him. "I-I heard s-something i-in he-here and it l-l-looked like y-you were having a-a nightmare, so I t-tried to wake y-you u-up!" she shuttered as she began to panic. She began to turn a light shade of pink, due to him being so close to her; she just wanted to get away from this man without getting hurt...

The angry look on his face vanished and was replaced with a smirk on his lips. He lend closer to her slightly. "Were you worried?" that comment only made her blush deepen from pink to red and for the fact that he was so close that she could feel is breath on her pink lips, she gulped. "O-of c-course not!" she denied as she tried to lean further into the bedding, to get away from him as much as she could. His smirk on grew when he saw the darker shade on color on her cheeks. He then looked down at her pink cherry lips. For some reason, he wanted to kiss those lips of hers and he even felt himself leaning forward to do just that... but when he felt the poor girl stiffen, he stopped himself. He then became angry once more as he removed himself from her. She slowly sat up and blinked.

Why was he angry again? "Out!" he ordered; she didn't need to be told twice. She stood up and ran out of the room and into her own, slamming the door shut on her way out. Bakura scowled as his anger deepen. What was wrong with him? Why did he want to kiss her for? And why was he so upset about it anyways? He had kissed _many_ girls, Ra! He even slept with them! So why was he so angry about almost kissing her lips? He groaned as he laid back down into his bedding. This was going to be a very long night...

**:::::**

Bakura open his violet colored eyes. He felt tired. Though out the whole night, he thought about that girl's lips and it irritated him. He muttered some curse words as he stood up from his bedding and went to get dressed. After he had put on his open robe and slip on shoes, he walked out of his room and went into the main room. The girl was no where in sight. "Where is she?" he growled out; for some reason he was more irritated then before. He walked back towards the two rooms and looked into the room that he let her sleep in. He found Tabitha asleep in her bedding with the covering in between her legs. The dress that he had gave her to wear had ridden up to mid thigh and her hair was messy due to tossing and turning during her sleep. She looked quite pretty laying their on her side- she also had very nice legs...

He then heard a soft moan escape her pink lips - he raised an eyebrow at her. He wondered what he was dreaming about. (Wouldn't he like to know XD) He sighed as he walked over to the girl and knelled down next to her and placed his hands onto her shoulders and began to shake her. "Wake up!" she moved, still quite asleep. She moved her arms around his neck. ' What is she doing-? ' his eyes widen when her soft pink lips met his, he frozen when he felt her softly kiss him. He soon came back to reality and removed his hands from her shoulders and moved them to the side of her face and kissed her back softly, enjoying her sweet taste. She moan softly, clearly liking what he was doing; even though she was half asleep. She then open her eyes; her blue-green eyes widen and she blushed a bright red. ' Why is he kissing me!? ' she tore her lips away from his and moved her hands to his chest and shoved him off of her, but she wasn't able to push him that far. "What are you-" Bakura stopped mid way when she slapped him across his face with a clear smack.

At first she didn't realize that she had slapped him hard across the face, then she notice the red mark on his cheek; she began to sweat and panic. She gasped as she cover her mouth with her hands, her blue-green eyes wide. 'Oh no! I just slapped him! I'm so gonna die! ' she thought in a panic as Bakura rubbed his sore cheek. Well that was a first, no women that he had ever met had never slapped him before. He saw the clear panic in her face and eyes. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to!" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her sorely. "And I suppose that you didn't mean to kiss him either?" he question as he stared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Kiss you? You are the one that kissed me!" she shouted in embarrassment as she turned pink in the cheeks. He just shook his head at her. "I came in here and _tried _to wake you up. _You _are the one that _kissed_ me, clearly you where still asleep." he grinned when he saw Tabitha look down at her hands with a red blush on her cheeks. 'Stupid dream... ' she thought with embarrassment. He stood up. "Get up, you have things to do." with that he left. Tabitha grumbled as she got out of the bedding and stood up and smooth out the dress that she was wearing. "Yeah, yeah I know." she muttered under her breath as she slipped on her shoes.

**::::: **

Later that day, Tabitha sighed as she sat down as she rubbed her ankle. Bakura had left to take care of somethings, leaving her to do the house work and cook when he got back. ' Ohhhhh! I just hate him! ' she thought as she made a pout, clearly angry. "Why should I have cook and clean for him!? It's not like I'm married to him or something!" she glared at nothing but thin air. Sure she thought that she would help him around the house, but cleaning the whole house. She blinked when she heard a knock on the front door. She sighed, wondering who it could be. She stood up and walked to the front door and open the door. She blinked when she saw Malik standing in front of her. "Malik? What are you doing here?" she asked with surprise. He grinned at her. "Hay." he said in a playful manner. "Is Bakura here?" he asked. "He's out." she said flatly with a sore look on her face. "Do you want to come in?" ' Am I digging a grave by letting him in? '

He nodded and walked inside, she then closed the door behind him. He turned and looked at her. "I never did catch your name, what is it?" he asked with interest. "Tabitha." she said, then just then, Bakura came in with a scowl on his bronze face. He looked from Malik to Tabitha. "What is _he _doing here?" he demanded as he walked over to her. "I just came to visit." he said with a knowing grin on his handsome face. Bakura turned back around and glared daggers at Malik. "Well you can go now." Bakura said in a flat tone, making Tabitha blink. Weren't they friends? Why was Bakura upset? "But-" Malik began, but Bakura interrupted him. "_Out!_" the king of thieves yelled as he pointed a finger towards the front door. Malik put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going." with that Malik left leaving Tabitha and Bakura alone.

He turned back to Tabitha. "Why did you let him in here!?" he said in angry tone in his voice. Tabitha just cross her arms over her chest as she frowned. "I didn't see anything wrong with it." she said calmly as she looked at him. "Don't let him in again." he growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. Really, why was he angry? "Fine, whatever you say." with that she sat down and crossed her legs and looked away from him, ignoring him. His eyebrow twitched at that. That just ticked him off. He muttered something that she couldn't catch and went into his room. She sighed as she stood up from her spot. ' Might as well make dinner. '

Much later, Bakura came out of his room. He found food on the table, but Tabitha was no where in sight; he went into her room and she wasn't there either. He growled, clearly annoyed. ' She's gone! ' he marched out the door to look for her.

**:::::**

Tabitha grumbled as she rubbed her sore ankle. ' I shouldn't of left... ' she thought as she muttered something to herself. ' But I can't stand being around that man. Besides, if I continue to stay their - how am I ever going to find a way back home? ' she thought as she frowned. "There you are." she froze at hearing the voice of the male that she was trying to get away from. She looked up and saw Bakura standing some feet away from her. She swallowed hard. She stood up and walked backwards as he took slow steps towards her, her back hit the back of a wall of the dark ally. He smirked at her as he placed both hands on the wall besides her head - trapping her - he leaned forward so that she could feel his breath on her face and lips. She watched as his smirk turned into a cold frown. "Why did you run off?" he asked coldly as he looked into her blue-green eyes with his violet colored ones. "Why should you care!?" she hissed as she glared at him. In some strange way, he did care what happen to the girl that was in front of him. But he wasn't about to let her know about that...

"I thought you needed a place to stay at?" he asked with an raised eyebrow. She turned her face away from him. "I do." she said softly as she frowned. She hated the fact that she had no where to go, well she did... but she didn't know how to reach her home. She was stuck in this - place. And that irritated her to death. Bakura then grinned at her and the next thing that Tabitha knew, she was grabbed and thrown over his shoulder, she gasped in shock. "Where going home." he said simply as he carried her over his shoulder. She glared daggers at him as she pounded her hands on his strong back. "Let go of me!" she growled out, but was only ignored and that pissed her off. She _hated_ this man!

When they finally got back to the place that Bakura lived at, he dropped her onto her behind and she glared at him - pure hate in her eyes. "That hurt y'know!" she yelled as she stood up as she rubbed her sore behind. She went to turn around and walk away from him so that she could go to the room that she was staying in, but Bakura grabbed her by the upper arms before she could. "Don't think about running off again!" he was angry and she didn't know why, but she was just as angry at him for dropping her onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. "You can't tell me-!?" Tabitha's eye's widen as Bakura silenced her with a demanding kiss.

Bakura didn't know what over came him. Ever since he tasted her sweet lips from before, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again, that and he was angry. He moved and put her against the wall and slowly moved his hands down her covered arms, he then bit her lip softly making her gasp, he deepen the kiss by putting his tongue in her sweet mouth as he enjoyed her sweet taste, her eyes widen even more at what he was doing to her. Her heart began to beat faster - she had never really been kissed by anyone before (besides on the cheek by her mom and dad.) and she had been kissed by him both times (though he had said she had kissed him in her sleep, but she wasn't so sure about that...) unknown to her though, she had closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't know what it was, but she felt so weak in the knees - like she was going to fall down if he hadn't held her up. Finally he broke from the kiss, but still held her by the arms. They both panted because of the lack of air - she had reopen her eyes and saw the dark glazed look in his eyes. She turned bright red.

What had just happen? "I-I-I have to g-go to my room-" she began, but Bakura ignored her and leaned towards her neck and kissed it softly with his lips making the teenager's blush deepen and she let out a tiny moan. And that pleased him greatly. He moved his lips close to her ear. "No you don't..." he said as he nibbled on her ear lobe, making her gasp. "I-I-I'm tired a-and I-I want to g-go to bed!" she manged to get out as she bit her lip, trying not to moan as he went back to her neck and began to kiss it once more. He stopped his kissing and looked back at her and saw the flushed look on her cheeks. "You wouldn't be tired if you hadn't run off." he said slowly as he looked into her blue-green eyes. She gulped slightly as she looked at him and Bakura could see fear in her eyes and for some reason he didn't want her to be afraid. He sighed as he let her go and began to walk away from the blushing girl.

"You can go to you're room." he said softly. She didn't need to be told twice, she ran to her room and shut the room.

Bakura groaned as he sat down. "What in the name of Ra is wrong with me?"

**:::::**

The next morning was like hell for Bakura. All that he could think about was Tabitha and their _kiss_ and it was driving him crazy! "Hay Bakura, you there?" Malik asked as he waved his bronze hand in front of Bakura's face. Bakura scowled at Malik as he snapped out of his daze and slapped his hand away. "Don't do that!" he said with a glare. Malik raised an eyebrow. "Is something on your mind? You're really out of it today..." silences was Bakura's answer as he ignored the Egyptian in front of him. Malik then grinned as an idea came inside his head. "Do you know if that girl Tabitha, is with anyone?" Malik asked innocently making Bakura glare daggers at him. "If you lay one finger on her, I'll have your head!" Malik just blinked at his answer. Malik had never seen Bakura act like this - ever. He hardly cared about women; The longest that he ever had a women over was to have sex with then he would toss her out. He smirked. ' He's in love with that girl. '

**{ Else Where }**

Tabitha was cleaning the house while Bakura was away once again. But cleaning was not on her mind - Bakura was - and she groaned at the thought. ' What is wrong with me? I can't possibly be falling for him... I can't... ' she thought sadly as she sighed. She hated him - she had never hated a person like she hated Bakura, but when he had kissed her; she couldn't help but feel some sort of feelings towards him and that just made her heart beat faster as she thought about it.

' Why did he have to kiss me? '

**End Chapter Two**

This took FOREVER! This is the rewritten chapter of the original ( which really sucked) but I was able to make it a bit longer then the original chapter XD This is the last chapter of the incomplete story that I did a long time ago, there was another chapter but I never finished it. I'm thinking of redoing that chapter. Do you think that Tabitha should meet with the Pharaoh? (Atem) let me know and review my pretties :-)


End file.
